


Definitely Theirs

by Autumn_Froste



Series: Two Redheads and a Brunet Walk into a Bar [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Danger for about 5 seconds, F/F, F/M, Love, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Froste/pseuds/Autumn_Froste
Summary: One by one the Avengers figures out about Nat, Pepper's and Tony's relationship. Eventually, the public does too. This is their little journey.





	Definitely Theirs

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the beta help DrRJSB and hjpngmw, as always, love you bunches!

As part of appeasing the public, officials wanted the team to go on interviews. Since reporters and paparazzi already followed them up and down, left and right, they eventually agreed but only if the interviewers were professional and stuck to the line of questions that were already deemed acceptable. Not everyone knew of the relationship that had developed between Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, and Natasha Romanov. The three decided that they would let the media and the public speculate for as long as possible for their own amusement. The rumours were usually funnier than what was actually going on, and, occasionally, it was fun just to feed the wolves. It was always entertaining to watch the reporters half-kill themselves to find out the truth when, if they had paid attention in the interviews and news releases, the information they sought was right there. They hadn’t lied to the public nor the press.

Clint 

On the other hand, it’d taken Clint exactly a week to figure out what was going on between Nat and Pepper. The only reason it had taken that long was was his in-and-out mission schedule. He knew something more was going on within two days once Tony had joined the fray. Nat had never said her best friend wasn’t observant.

Steve 

Steve, however, took a bit longer. Apparently, women acted a bit differently back in the 1930s and 1940s than they do today. It wasn’t unusual for Pepper and Nat to disappear and come back later a little flustered and all smiles. Steve and Nat had been out of the country on a mission for SHIELD for two months when he finally put two and two together. He didn't find it abnormal for Pepper to check in with anyone on the team and just thought it was because Nat was the only female member and that was why they communicated so much. The truth smacked him like a Mack truck when he walked in on Pepper and Tony stripping Nat out of her clothes after they returned from that long mission. Tony was standing against her backside and Pepper against her front, holding Nat’s breasts in her hands while kissing her furiously. Steve quietly walked out of the room. Upon asking Clint about it, the archer laughed and asked Steve why it took him so long to notice.

Bruce/Hulk

Bruce figured it out when he smelled Natasha on Tony whenever Pepper was out of town. Hulk’s senses sometimes bled over into Bruce. He realized there may be other reasons why Tony could smell like Nat, but having that strong of a scent… Bruce finally just asked Tony straight out if he was cheating on Pepper with Nat. Tony laughed. And laughed. And laughed even harder. Wiping his eyes, he finally answered Bruce, “Not unless doing it in front of and with Pepper means cheating on her.” After Pepper came back from Malibu, Bruce noticed they both had Natasha’s scent on them. While working on the Lullaby, Hulk asked Natasha if she loved Pepper and Tony. She smiled up at him and stroked his face. She told him yes. Hulk smiled at her and held his hand palm out toward her. “Good.” She stroked his arm and hand before he changed back to being Bruce who didn’t seem to have a problem with it either. 

* * *

 

Public 

The public finally found out about the trio’s relationship when Nat was trapped underneath debris from a building with a crane that had broken in the middle of moving building supplies. She pushed Pepper out of the way and activated Pepper’s 'Rescue' suit so it had time to form around her and she wouldn't be trapped beneath the rubble with Nat. Tony landed beside Pepper as soon as he could get there. Pepper was already on her knees down on the ground, still in her Rescue armor, trying to protect Natasha from more falling debris until additional help arrived to move the wreckage. A picture of Pepper staring into Natasha's emerald eyes with Nat’s hand on her cheek made the front page of every newspaper and online news services. It spread like a California wildfire among fans and a few religious extremists who were quickly put into their places when they were reminded of all the churches and other religious establishments the team had helped save. More than one fan reminded the offended critics that one of their teammates was the God of Thunder and Captain America was Catholic as well. Once Tony got there and helped Pepper get Nat out from under the rubble, he'd stepped out of his Iron Man suit as Pepper stepped out of Rescue, so they could support and cuddle Nat as best they could until Bruce appeared to provide medical treatment. Tony sat on the ground with Pepper pulled close to him as the two made a makeshift bed with Nat in their laps. Needless to say, the press had a field day with those photos. Tony, Pepper, and Nat didn't care one bit. They stopped having to offer up explanations for Nat to be along, other than “she's one Hell of an assistant,” which wasn't a lie. At least they could express their feelings and mark each other like they always wanted after their relationship went public. Pepper had a possessive streak when it came to Nat. She was fine when it came to her doing her job, but the moment that knob got switched off, Pepper wanted her Natasha back. Tony loved watching every moment of it—even he had to admit he was a bit possessive, too. He was also like Pepper; he wanted to make sure everyone knew she was definitely his. He felt lucky to have his two redheads, and he'd be damned if something happened to either one.


End file.
